jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strona poświęcona dyskusji
Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana.Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta. Witam ! Jako pierwszy tu odpisuje. To Bardzo Fajnie że takie coś powstało. ... Mam pytanie - Czemu pisało że Babcia Emilia ma o wiele ''mniejszą rolę w serialu od tamtej drugiej i że tamtą Klara lubi bardziej (Ja bardziej lubię tą). I chyba ta ma większą rolę bo była dużo wcześniej i więcej razy. Bo Ines pojawia się w sezonie 2A 4 razy i dwa razy w 2B a tamta w sezonie 1 dwa razy ale tylko raz mowi i w sezonie 2A dwa razy i w jednym krotko mowi a ines w kazdym co sie pojawia mowi duzo i jak przybyla w odcinku 33 sezonu 2A Clara powiedziala ze to jej ulubiona babcia Ines więcej razy aż 7 a Emilia 4 w tym jeden nic nie mowi Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych nowych odcinków bo super się oglądało pierwszy odcinek sezon bardzo fajny tak jak poprzednie ale ten jednak według mnie chyba będzie najlepszy chodź uwielbiam serial i oglądałam wszystkie odcinki po kilka razy gdy w tv leci jestem franky to od razu oglądam. To mogło być tak że "Trochę więcej występuje" a nie że ma większą lub ważniejszą rolę a tymbardziej że "'o wiele''' mniejszą" (pamiętam że tego nie było i dopiero potem ktoś to dopisał) bo była tylko troszeczkę więcej a pozatym ważniejsza rola nie jest zawsze gdy ktoś jest w więcej odcinkach (Bo naprzykład ktoś może być w dwóch odcinkach i mieć ważną rolę a ktoś inny w trzech przez chwilę to ten pierwszy chyba ma ważniejszą). I ciekawe czemu Klara akurat tą Babcię lubi bardziej bo według mnie tamta jest fajniejsza głównie dlatego że jest bardziej miła. A ta jej ulubiona Babcia to w sezonie 2B chyba będzie trochę nielubiła Jej i Franky. I z ich rodziny były pokazane tylko dwie Babcie a fajnie by było zobaczyć kogoś jeszcze i ciekawe dlaczego nie było Dziadków. I czy w sezonie 2A była w Pięciu 5 odcinkach Krótkich 'czyli około 20 Minut ? Bo w długich to chyba mogła być i chyba była najwięcej w Trzech. 3 dlugie plus dwa dlugie w sezonie 2B i jeszcze w sezonie 2A jeden krotki czyli lepiej brzmi wiecej razy wystepuje.No Briggite wystąpiła w 3 a dużo się działo. A ines Clare kocha dawała jej dużo prezentów no i potem dla Franky też była dobra chociaż Emilia milsza. Ale dlaczego Babcia "Ines" była zła na Franky i Klarę w Sezonie 2B za to że gdy u niej byli w domu to weszli do pokoju na górze ? I czy usunąłeś właśnie to co napisałem na Stronie Babci Emilii ? No zmienilem ze obie mają taką samą rolę tylko tyle ze ines jest częściej a sezon 2B zostanie wyjasnione bo tego nie rozumialem w hiszpanskim a w streszczeniu nie bylo. A inne strony dobrze zrobione czy gdzieś jest według ciebie bład? Większość dobrze i właśnie też widziałem to co zmieniłeś ale mi chodziło o słowo "(Dlaczego ?)" które napisałem tam bo zastanawiałem się dlaczego pisze że ma "o wiele mniejszą rolę " ale teraz już widzę że to zniknęło dlatego że usunąłeś i zmieniłeś całą Ciekawostkę. Nie wiem czy go widziałeś. I właśnie U Mnie zaczyna się już drugi odcinek w Telewizji. Super odcinek był bardzo śmieszny i pełen akcji.Nie moge sie doczekac kolejnych. Luz była w Łazience i był też Dominus a ona rozmawiała z nim o jakimś Ślubie więc może oni się ożenią. Franky i Christian pod koniec sezonu zaplanują ślub na 2035 rok.I będzie to pierwszy w życiu ślub człowieka z androidem a luz i dominus nie chcą do tego dopuścić więc dlatego teraz ona przybyła. Dlaczego odcinki w sezonie 2B nie są dzielone na części? Ja wole 20 minutowe gdyż tak to moment się skończy i w ogóle chyba za długo. No dziwnie jest zawsze było 20 minut i było fajnie długo za nim się sezon skończył i emocje a tak szybko leci już dwa odcini minęły wtedy jedyną wadą było to że z niecierpliwieniem sie czekalo na kolejny odcinek bo czasami zakonczyli część w środku akcji. Znów drugi raz to samo leci bo puścili wczoraj w całości. Dziś trzeci odcinek jeej Ale ten czas leci już 4 odcinek sezonu dziś Dobrze że powrócił podział na części lepiej się ogląda. Cześć ! Nie byłem w domu od czwartku wieczorem aż do dziśiaj* i dlatego nic nie pisałem i Faktycznie Fajnie Że są znowu połowy długich odcinków chociaż jak były długie i były dwa razy to też było dobrze bo źle to by było wtedy jakby codziennie był nowy długi odcinek i to szybciej by się skończył sezon. I skąd wiadomo już o czym będą następne odcinki bo już niektóre mają już tu swoje strony ? (Chciałem to napisać wczoraj wieczorem ale się nie udało dlatego piszę teraz.:) . Są już wszystkie strony o odcinkach wikia się rozwija już niektóre mają też galerie zdjęć a odcinki to po hiszpańsku oglądałem lub z streszczeń na zagranicznej wikipedi żeby już były te strony. Trochę ostatnio tu robiłem zmieniłem trochę główną stronę bo już mi się znudziła. A więc to ty zrobiłeś, myślałem że założyciel wiki Sponge572 bo ostatnio dużo edytuje, robi nowe strony i dodaje galerie zdjęć. A w ogóle to właśnie dlaczego na każdej wiki na stronie głównej nie ma pisania komentarzy (przecież wiele nadaje się najlepiej właśnie tam). No bo tak już stworzyli projekt to ci co odpowiedzialni są za wszystkie wiki. I tego nie da się zmienić bo większość opcji na wiki może dostosować administrator np pisanie komentarzy i edytowanie przez niezarejstrowane osoby czy szablony. Z tej strony administrator proszę śmiało pisać również swoje propozycje na temat wiki jakie strony np utworzyć lub co dodać aby wikia była jeszcze lepsza. Ja to naprzykład zauważyłem niedawno (Dziwię się trochę że dopiero teraz) że nie ma tu jednej ważnej strony która chyba raczej powinna być oraz błąd na stronie (pewnie było ich trochę więcej ale teraz tylko ten jeden pamiętam). I czy ty napisałeś na SpongeBob Kanciastoprty Wiki że nie starczy pomysłów na więcej sezonów ??? Jakiej strony? I na jakiej błąd i jaki? Tak to ja bo już tyle odcinków było o różnych tematach juz ponad 500. To taka oczywista strona a chyba nikt o niej nie pomyślał. Może sam się domyślisz, podpowiem że na Harmidom Wiki też jej nie ma i właśnie tam już wcześniej to zauważyłem. A w bajce o SpongeBobie jest przecież nieciałeę trzysta odcinków. Właśnie był nowy odcinek i go oglądałem dlatego tu nie pisałem ale mi się bardzo to nie podobało bo w nim Delfina okłamała Kristiana (domyślałem się) i poszła powiedzieć prawdę Franky mimo że on bardzo tego nie chciał i właśnie dlatego powiedziała że idzie gdzieś indziej a poszła do Franky ale mogła nie iść skoro ją o to prosił. 265 odcinkow ale razy dwa bo każdy ma dwa po 10 minut prawie każdy a o stronie nie mam pojęcia jakiej mówisz więc proszę aby byś napisał gdyż bardzo jestem ciekaw o czym nie pomyslalem. Ale dziwnie puścili wczoraj nowy odcinek już się bałem że powtórka ale po 20 minutach dali nowy. A, to mi się pomyliła liczba tych odcinków a jest ich dwa razy tyle i chyba najwięcej że wszystkich seliari na całym nickelodieon a z tych nieanimowanych to Jestem Franky. A o tej stronie to pewnie niedługo się domyślisz ale jak chcesz podpowiedzi to powiem że to wyjątkowa zazwyczaj jedyna w swojej kategorii podobnie jak strona główna i jest na każdej wiki bo jest bardzo ważna dla serialu a na Angry Birds Wiki to była chyba najpopularniejsza ze wszystkich tam bo było na niej najwięcej napisane i najwięcej komentarzy. I o co chodziło w komentarzach na SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Wiki na stronie Domu Skalmara ??? Nie mam pojęcia tam to niektórzy piszą głupoty już lepiej gdy w ogóle nie ma komentarzy. . Weszłem na Angry Birds wikia i nie mam pojęcią przejrzałem wszystkie popularne strony Jedyne co mi przychodzi to strona o serialu że jestem franky i większy opis serialu.Nic innego nie. No włąśnie ! Chodziło mi o stronę serialu, a na angry birds wiki to właśnie "Angry Birds Toons" czyli strona serialu to chyba najpopularniejsza strona Jutro zrobie taką stronę w ogóle zastanawiam sie nad przerobieniem wiki bo 18 kwietnia 2 lata już będzie miała ale chyba zostawie jak jest bo dobrze wygląda. Ciekawe jak te statystyki nabija że tyle wyświetleń. Co to jest ??? Tam jest napisane ile jest odwiedzin i edycji w jeden każdy dzień i a czy o obrazy chodzi te które były dodane w ten dzień ? Gdzie to jest na wiki. I dlaczego wygląda jakby to było na telefonie w internecie a nie an komputerze ? . I o jakie statystyki chodziło i czy jak ktoś sam włączy tą wiki dwa razy w jeden dzień to się liczą jako dwie odwiedziny ? Bo ja na telefonie zrobiłem screenshot bo siedze na telefonie to może podejrzeć tylko administrator .Chyba jako dwa odwiedziny wtedy się to liczy.Administrator wszystko może podejrzeć np w tym tygodniu najwiecej osób wchodziło na strony o Luz i Dominusie. A ja właśnie najczęściej wchodzę na te strony bo mnie najbardziej interesują i czasem tam się coś zmienia i są nowe ciekawostki a zwłaszcza na stronie Dominusa i czasem też na Sezon 2B ale tam to się nic nie zmnięnia i czasem na Stronę Franky Andrade i oczywiście na tą i to chyba najczęściej ze wszystkich. To głównie dzięki niej zrobiło się tu ostatnio tak ciekawie i prawie codziennie włączam teraz Jestem Franky Wiki i to najczęściej ze wszystkiego na Komputerze. I zaraz się chyba zacznie nowy odcinek w Telewizorze. Coś szybko odcinek zleciał a zachęcam też na inne strony jest ich ponad 400 więc warto się zapoznać z treścią każdej jak się lubi serial często je edytuje i jako administrator codziennie przeglądam czy nie ma bzdur. Jakich Bzdur ?! A wogółe to sceny z Luz bardziej mnie interesują w tych nowych odcinkach a najbardziej z Dominusem. No bo czasami ludzie głupoty tam piszą np kiedyś w postaci Paula ktoś usunął wszystkie ciekawostki i ponad 20 ciekawostek musiałem dodawać od nowa tak samo było ostatnio z postacią franky. No i w następnym tygodniu musze rozwinąć artykuły o głównych postaciach bo mają od 5000-9000 bajtów z wyjątkiem Paula który ma 22000 bajtów gdyż go uwielbiam więc zrobiłem o nim duży artykuł a teraz zrobie też to z innymi postaciami. A kto to zrobił ? I czy było też tak że ktoś napisał dziwne rzeczy ? Co to są te Bajty ? I czy Paul jest twoją ulubioną postacią bo moją właśnie tak i jakie są twoje ulubione i najgorsze bo dla mnie niektóre najlepsze to Paul, Roby, Andres, Ramon, Franky, Iwan i Stara Dyrektorka i jeszcze bardzo a nawet najbardziej tak jak Paula to lubię Luz i Dominusa ! I mam pytanie czemu dzisiaj na niektórych stronach widziałem że na miejscu komentarzy czasami był napis "Zaloguj się aby dodawać komentarze" tak jak jest na innych niektórych wiki ale potem go już nie było. Bajty to rozmiar strony im więcej tym większa tal czasami ktoś zmieniał artykuły na niezwiązany z serialem normalnie bym zablokował ale nie chce tracić oodwiedzających.Ja lubie wszystkie postacie oprócz Margarity i Delfiny irytują mnie.A to co pisało o zalogowaniu to zachęta żeby się zalogować co jakiś czas się pojawia nie mam na to wpływu.Ogólnie stara dyrektorka szkoły to była postacią najśmieszniejszą obok Paula i Ramona szkoda że nie jest w wszystkich sezonach czytałem gdzieś kiedyś na jakiejś stronie hiszpańskiej nie pamiętam nazwy to było gdy sezon 2A zaczynał się w Polsce że dyrektorki nie ma w sezonie 2A z winy scenarzystów gdyż gdy dali wątek Ligi Antyrobotycznej to chcieli aby to właśnie Segundo był dyrektorem aby było ciekawiej..I segunda w sezonie 2B też wyrzucili a posadę dali Lorenzowi bo gdy by nie to to już by nie było dla niego miejsca w serialu ale dyrektorka w sezonie 2B też powróci i będzie z Ramonem. A co ktoś tam napisał, i kto i kiedy to było ? I dlaczego irytują cię Margarita i Delfina ? Ja nawet lubię Margarittę bo jest trochę fajna i fajnie miła dla Franky i Robiego nie lubię jej jak jest złą na Paula albo coś takiego ale nie lubię Delfiny i Kristiana i wolę Tamarę bo jakoś zbyt nie podobało mi się jak była zła na Tamarę a najgorsze że też na Luz i jeszcze denerwujące było jaka jest często dla Mariano. A Kristian jest dla mnie najgorszy bo jest niezbyt miły a na Robiego który był najlepszy był często bardzo zły w pierwszym sezonie a nawet często niepotrzebnie obrażał się na Franky i zrywał nią a idealny był Roby który był bardzo Fajny, miły i śmieszny w przeciwieństwie do niego albo też Iwan ale w pierwszym sezonie bo tam chyba lubiłem ich trochę bardziej. A Dyrektorka powróci pod koniec tego sezonu ale nie stety będzie tylko w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach a mogła by być w trochę więcej i jak widziałem w internecie ten ostatni odcinek to ją widziałem ale nie poznałem jej bo inaczej wyglądała i nie wiedziałem kto to był i myślałem że to Mama Ramona a czy właśnie jak to by byłą Babcia Mariano to była kiedyś w serialu bo ja pamiętam tylko że była w Sezonie Drugim wspomniana że chyba coś było z nią ale nie oglądałem poprzedniego odcinka (20 Minutowego) ... Jakoś długo zajęło mi pisanie tego więcej'' niż pół godziny. Była tylko wspomniana no Margaroty też nie lubie tylko wtedy gdy krzyczy na paula a zdarza się często nawet wtedy w tym programie musiała wyznać że ją oszukąl.No a Christian to naprawdę irytujący był w 1 sezonie czepiał się o wszystko.I delfina też niezbyt miła. JA Christiana to najbardziej nie lubiłem w pierwszym sezonie ale w drugim też a Delfina nawet nie była jeszcze taka zła w tedy tylko teraz jej nie lubię w 2 A i B . I niepokazano z rodziców tylko Mamy Tamary i Taty Iwana a przecież jak jej Tata będzie tak często w tym sezonie i jej dom dopiero teraz pokazany to mogłaby być też Mama a nie będzie jej nawet na zakończeniu szkoły gdzie będą wszyscy rodzice i tego bardzo nie rozumiem Dlaczego tak jest !!! Słychać było nawet kiedyś głos jej Mamy jak dzwoniła przez Telefon i wiem że Tamara ma Mamę a Iwan Tatę a nie tak jak Mariano i właśnie dlaczego on nie ma Mamy ? I czego Christian się czepiał a Delfina była dla ciebie niezbyt miłą ? . Mama Mariano nie żyje było o tym w odcinku Ftanky nie ma przeszlosci nie pokazano też taty chrisa i delfina nie wiadomo czy zyje .A tata Iwana był często wspominany w 1 sezonie więc żyje tak samo jak mama Tamary. Oni chyba nie mają w ogóle Taty bo Margarita chyba się nie ożeniła. To jak niby powstali ? Muszą mieć nawet Sara wspominała o nim to jej brat ale nie woadomo czy zyje. Mogła przecież urodzić Dzieci bez Męża . Albo stworzyć tak jak Sofia stworzyłą Franky. Ale myślałem Że Sara Jest siostrą Margarity a nie wiedziałem że Taty to dziwne nie wiem czemu tak jest ale więc jak widać to znaczy że jednak faktycznie istnieje nawrert nie wiedziałem tylko tak wydaje się że nie bo rzadko go wspominają ale czy był jeszcze kiedyś wspominany ? Nie tylko wtedy no a zawsze delfina szukała jej faceta i później ożeniła się z Paulem. A właśnie to dlaczego jak się umówiła z Paulem w pierwszym sezonie to go nie lubiła a potem się z nim ożeniła. No troche dziwne ale fajną rodziną są z czasem on się zmienił i ją pokochał. Zaczęło się od tego że zaczął się w niej zakochiwać bo myślał że trochę spodobał się jej chociaż to chyba nawet nie prawda tylko jego Mama wtedy tak myślała i mu tak powiedziała. A potem coraz bardziej i ona w nim też. A potem nie oglądałem chyba jednego albo dwóch odcinków dwudziestominutowych i nie widziałem jak powiedział że już kocha jąi ona go tylko widziałem jak była wtedy u niego w domu a co było wcześniej ? I czy istnieje Tata Paula ?. Kto napisał na stronie Dominusa że jest Nienormalny ?!? Nic nie jest o tacie paula wspomniane przed tym w domu Paula on wieczorem poszedl do niej i powiedzial ze ją kocha i się dla niej zmieni a potem właśnie byli w domu Paula tańczyli i po tym się całowali. Jakoś użytkownik niezalogowany No właśnie to tańczenie się i całowanie już widziałem. A stronie Dominusa była też nowa ciekawostka że to "Wróg Franky" . Ale bardziej jestem ciekawy dlaczego ktoś napisał tamten komentarz. I dlaczego na moim Telefonie mam Internet ale nie działa mi na nim żadna Wiki ??? Z tymi wikiami coś na telefonie dziś jest nie tak cały czas wyrzuca z nich a tamta ciekawostka to pewnoe wandalizm czasami tak sie zdarza ze ludzie lubią psuć wikie dlatego cały czas sprawdzam czy jest wszystko dobrze . Tak wogóle mam też wikie o niebezpiecznym henryku ale strona martwa tygodniowo 219 wejść a tu 9 tysięcy więc tu mi się bardziej opłaca tworzyć nową zawartość może jak bedzie jakis fajny serial to utworze kolejną wikię. Zaraz znowu nie będę w domu przez kilka dni. Ale wolno sezon leci :(długie wyczekiwania na krótkie odcinki.W Kolunbi fajniej było gdy 40 minutowe wypuszczali. Dzisiaj wróciłem do domu a w telewizji jest w serialu Sam i Cat odcinek którego nigdy nie oglądałem bo nigdy go nie było i dlaczego nigdy go nie było ??? To odcinek halowenowy i zawsze był tylko 31 października tera dali go normalnie normalnie był też w lato 2016 roku jest to odcinek bardzo rzadki. A ja właśnie tak pomyślałem kiedyś że jest może rzadko bo to Halloweenowy i jest zazwyczaj w Halloween tak jak w innych serialach ale w Halloween go nie jednak było tylko tak jak zawsze zaraz po 13 był 15 i myślałem że może jednak to z jakiegoś innego powodu na przykład nie nagrali go po polsku. A wogóle to jak był teraz to tak w Wielkanoc więc tak to mógł by być Wiekonocny jakiś ale zauważyłem też że mało jest takich Wielkanocnych. A skąd ty wiedziałeś o tym odcinku (bo prawie go nie ma). Akurat na niego natrafiłem kiedyś w lato i haloween ale to byl 2015 byl rok teraz w halowen nowe dają seriale a w wielkanoc to jak nie ma odcinkow to maratony w poniedziałek jestem framkt od 9.00 do 20.30 calutki dzień już tez kiedyś tak bylo bo serial jest lubiany i zawsze w świeta puszczsją z nim maraton.A ten fajny bo do godzinu 14 bedzie sezin 2A a potem będzie powtórka 7 pierwszych odcinkow sezonu 2B.Szkoda ze 1 sezonu serialu nie emitują ostatnio w swieta bozego narodzenia owy sezon był w lipcu jak skończą sezon 2B to już pewnie nie będą dawać powtórek gdyż zawsze tak jest z tymi serialami z fabułą z wyjątkiem zagadek hunterów. Dlaczego z wyjątkiem Zagadek Hunterów ? I dlaczego moja Ciekawostka na stronie Dominusa została usunięta ? (ale za to jest dużo nowych i ciekawych) Jaka to była ciekawostka widze że ostatnio na wiki duzo sie dzieje w lutym i styczniu 266 stron a teraz juz 523 a zagadki hunterow pewnie dlatego ze bedzie jeszcze 3 sezon pewnie i carly nigdy nie usuną bo to klasyka. Ta ciekawostka to była taka wyjątkowa. A Skąd wiesz że będzie trzeci sezon ? I dlaczego nie usuną Icarly ? . Nie kojarze ciekawostki wpisz hunter street seasons 3 za granicą będzie w maju a i carly bo tyle lat już jest i to już niemożliwe. Szkoda że Jestem Franky ma tylko 2 sezony bo serial jest tak świetny i miał tak dobrą oglądalność w Kolumbi że spokojnie by mógł mieć z 10 sezonów i 1000 odcinków. Tego by sie nie dalo zrobic bo brakuje im pomyslow chociaz ludzie na to wyczekuja. A tak wracajac do usunietej ciekawostki poprosze o zawartosc tego co napisalas/es. Bo bardzo chetnie moge ja dodac znowu bo to ja ja usunelam bo nie miala sensu ale jak napiszesz mi tu ja to zmienie troche dodam gramatyke i bedzie ok A tak zmieniajac temat ja tez bardzo chce miec ponad 1000 stron na tej wiki wiec jak zauwazycie jakis przedmiot lub osobe albo moze czas albo godzine jak np tamara powie teraz jest 23;46 to to mozna dodac tutaj wiec prosimy razem ze sponge o propozycje chodziaz nie jestem jego wspolniczka i nie mamy jakiejs dzialalnosci pomyslowej (xd) to i tak chcemy obydwoje tego samego tak jak tamara i luz Ja też o prosze o propozycje na nowe strony bo coraz mniej pomysłów. :( iCarly już dawno się skończyło i nie jest już nagrywane w Polsce. A ja napisałem bardzo wyjątkową Ciekawostkę czyli '''To Dominus (z tymi kreskami) i nawet śmieszna była chociaż trochę faktycznie niekoniecznie potrzebna. A Ten Serial ma najwięcej odcinków ze wszystkich nieanimowanych i są aż czterdzieści minut i takich właśnie jest 160 ale są tak bardzo dla mnie fajne i ciekawe że jak się ogląda to szybko zleci i też jak się kończy to się szybko chcę obejrzeć nastenpny a zwłaszcza kiedy się kończy na ciekawym momencie (a czterdziestominutowe właśnie chyba często się tak kończą). I dlaczego chcecie mieć aż tyle tych stron tylko po to żeby było ich tyle ? zwłaszcza że raczej się tyle 10000 nie uda bo jest dopiero prawie tylko połowa a najwyżej gdzieś około prawie 700 no to się może uda. I o co chodziło z tą godziną 23;46 ?!. Ponad 700 stron bedzie jak dodam galerie zdjęc mam zamiar do połowy maja to zrobić a potem jeszcze wydarzenia jeszcze mnóstwo przedmiotów zostalo i kilka wydarzen a przeciez w nowych odcinkach nowe rzeczy warte strony też sie pojawiaja wiec bedzie 1000 stron i każda o czymś związanego z serialem bedzie opisywać wiec nie bedzie to byle co. Ale co o chodziło z tą godziną i dalaczego została usunięta ta ciekawostka Dominusa i jeszcze na stronie Babci Emiliy. Ja nic nie usuwam tylko dodaje wiec nie mam pojęcia usuwam tylko przeklensta wiec nie wiem kto mógł usunąć. Właśnie odkryłem coś bardzo fajnego i ciekawego. Co takiego? To że na tej Wiki chyba jest możliwa podróż w czasie i zmienienie teraźniejszości zmianą historii tak jak Luz w serialu. (A najśmieszniejsze jest to że tak zupełnie przypadkiem kiedy to znalazłem to byłem właśnie na stronie Luz.). Jak to możliwe nie rozumiem I właśnie chciałem to zrobić żeby zobaczyć jak to jest właściwie ale się nie udało.☀ Oglądaliście z sezonu 2B wszystkie odcinki? 大聲笑 Co to za znaczki?. Takie Chińskie z Angry Birds Wiki :D !!! Jak często wchodzicie na tą Wikiii ?!?!? Ja codziennie od 2 tygodni kiedys wchodziłem raz na 3 tygodnie nic się nie działo bylo 250 stron i pewnego dnia sobie wszedłem zobaczyłem że taka aktywnosc tyle nowych stron i od wtedy ciągle coś się dzieje nowe artykuły więcej niż na spongebob wikia ostatnio nudno tam. To wchodziłeś często na SpongeBob Wiki ??? Tak kilka lat temu mnóstwo artulykułów tam powstawało. Ja w 2016 roku bardziej pod koniec po wakacjach wchodziłem prawie zawsze na SpongeBob Wiki to była wtedy moja główna Wiki bo ja wtedy często oglądałem bajkę o SpongeBobie Kanciastoportym a teraz już nie tak bardzo. A na jakie inne wchodziłeś często kiedyś lub teraz ?. Na tą na spongeboba na harmidom piekaczki i henio dziobek A czy byłeś kiedyś na Angry Birds Wiki ? Nie nie interesowaly mnie te ptaki chodź kiedyś grałem w jedną grę związaną z nimi. Jaką Grę ?!? ....... Już nie pamietam to było 6 lat temu pamietam byl ten czerwony i jakis zolty i tam przechodzilo sie poziomy. To znaczy że gdzieś w 2013 roku czyli jeszcze przed czasami Angry Birds Wiki. A czy Iwan jest Antagonistką w Pierwszym Sezonie. Pisze tak na każdej hiszpanskiej stronie chociaż ja tam nic niego nie mam Segundo też w 2a nie byl tako zły.Dziwne że u paula nie pisze ze antagonista on wiele zlego robil 1 sezonie Ja kiedyś zauważyłem że w pewnym sensie to Antagonistami może być prawie każfy czyli Paul, Roby, Ramon, Tamara, Iwan, i Beniamin i wszyscy z sezonu drugiego czyli Segundo, Lorenco, Kassandra, Dulce i Andres i z sezonu 3 czyli Luz i Dominus. No tak ale w 1 sezonie bardziej u paula widać rolę antagonisfy niż ivana a ramon w tym 3 sezonie w jednym z odcinków będzie mega antagonistą. Gdzie będzie Mega Antagonistą ????? Nie słyszałem o tym a to bardzo ciekawe !. Odcinek Franky i nawiedzony budynek pewien biznesmen będzie chcial kupic jego budynek a Paul Sofia nie będą chcieli sprzedac swoich mieszkan i odstraszą tego biznesmena mowiac ze są tam duchy i potem ramon bedzie sie mscic wyrzuczac smieci na korytarz wylewac wode na androidy przyklei ich do podlogi a potem bohaterowie zmontują nagranie pokazujące mnóstwo przygód Ramona i jak jest w budynku fajnie tem ich przeprosi i juz nie bedzie chcial sprzedawać budynku.Ogólnie teraz on sie pojawia rzadko ale od końca kwietnia juz bedzie w prawie kazdym odcinku. Czyli Antagonista to ktoś kto jest zły ? Tak a ten dobry protagonista. A kiedy Antagonista jest dobry a protagonista zły ? To wtedy antagonista zmienia soe w protagoniste czyli np lorenzo kiedys zly byl teraz dobry a protagonista w antagoniste takich przypadków nie ma nikt z dobrego nie stal sie zly. Ale mi chodziło o to że często według mnie "antagoniści" są dobrzy bo są fajni i ich lubię a czasem to nawet według mnie niezbyt zrobili coś złego a "Protagoniści" są według mnie bardzo żli. Tak jest w iCarly, Niebezpiecznym Henryku i takim serialu Sam & Cat. No takww Jestem franky Ivan nie robil zlego a Delfina czasamj jesf zla mimo ze to protagonistka. Kiedy Delfina jest zła ? Będzie w jednym z odcinkow w tym sezonie gdyz Luz zahipnotyzuje. A w czoraj w odcinku który był Luz śpiewała tą samą Muzykę. Kategoria:Ważne strony